


The First of Many

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, I'm so sick of Leslie being harassed, People like that deserve to get, Ppl actually play around with racism, Single Dad!Flynt AU, There needs to be policies against, This shit has got to stop though, Twitter needs to really come down hard, When Normani was run off twitter, because she had the nerve in the, bein run off twitter, eyes of these shit stains to be black, for shits and giggles thinkin its a game, her edits of her being lynched, in cold blood every day, on these so called 'trolls', so sick of innocent black women, the ones responsible for sending, they sorry asses doxxed, they were just trolling like fuck, tried to justify their actions by saying, twitter users who troll because I'm, when my ppl are being gunned down, you you heartless bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica would no doubt talk to him about Schnee tomorrow. He was really dreading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just tired. I just wanna send Leslie a million rose bouquets.

Flynt sighed as he walked through the door of his apartment, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on a coat rack. He briefly glanced in the direction of his new babysitter who was standing awkwardly in front of the couch, hands clasped together in front of her, eyes fixed on the ground. Rolling his eyes, Flynt moved toward Monica’s room.

 

The single father pushed opened the door, stepping inside the room before leaving the door slightly ajar. Flynt smiled as he walked over to his daughter’s bed, dipping his head down to give her forehead a quick kiss and giving her hair a quick stroke before turning to make his exit.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Flynt stopped, a smile finding itself on his face once more as he turned back toward Monica.

 

Monica yawned as she stretched. She smiled sleepily at her father. “You’re back!”

 

Flynt gave her forehead another peck. “Yeah. Go back to sleep, Mo. You have school in the morning.”

 

Before Monica had the chance to nod, another yawn escaped her lips. The young girl rubbed at her eyes. “Okay, daddy. Good night.”

 

Flynt gave Monica a quick hug. “Good night, baby.”

 

Flynt tried not to roll his eyes again when he emerged from his daughter’s room to the sight of Schnee still standing there in front of the couch. He was too tired for this shit. Flynt stuffed his hand in his pocket, digging around for his wallet.

 

“Relax, Schnee,” Flynt said coolly, lips twitching when the woman started before whirling around to face him. Flynt made sure he had the correct amount of money in his hands before he lessened the distance between himself and the quiet woman, extending his hand out toward her. Flynt raised an eyebrow as Schnee almost hesitantly took the money from his hand.

 

Tucking the money away into her purse, Weiss gave Flynt a stiff, polite bow. “Thank you, Mr. Coal.” Weiss pursed her lips, shuffling about awkwardly as she wondered how Flynt would react to her next sentence. “Monica was very well behaved.”

 

Of course Mo was well behaved. She wouldn’t be his child if she wasn’t. Flynt chose not to respond, making his way over to the front door before opening it, staring off into space as he waited for Schnee to pass through it and out of his life for the night.

 

Weiss kept her head down as she approached the door. “Have a good night, Mr. Coal.”


End file.
